


Blind leading the blind

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Fjord Is O'blivious To Ljove [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone loves Jester, F/M, Fjord is oblivious, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: POST c2e74Fjord and Beau assess their newest friend. It’s easier to see some things from the outside.





	Blind leading the blind

It feels like the day has lasted an eternity when they finally settle down in a tavern in the mountain city. Fjord is exhausted just from the amount of information they have acquired in the past twenty-four hours. He’s thankful that they don’t have to fight a dragon tonight. 

In all honesty, he’d rather not fight one at all, but he can’t tell if this reluctance is common sense or just a newfound fear now that his magic is gone. It wouldn’t be the first time they jumped into an apparently unwinnable fray. Fjord hates the idea of no longer being on board with his friends’ shenanigans just because he is powerless, but he is —well— powerless, and that’s not something he can easily forget. 

He can distract himself, though, with a drink and conversation. Jester, Reani, and Nott are busy upstairs planning a sleepover. Beau, however, seems to prefer a quiet drink than the girly time, for now. He’s sure that she’ll end up joining the others later, when it’s late enough to seem “cool” about it. Caleb is busy across the table, checking on his newly acquired trinkets and Clay is, well, distracted with his own thoughts. 

“So,” Fjord says, leaning over to Beau, “what do you make of our new friend?”

“I mean, she’s nice,” the monk shrugs. “Too nice, if you ask me.”

“You don’t trust her?”

“Oh, I do. I don’t think she could keep a secret even if she wanted to, but I’m not sure about her whole good-evil worldview, you know?”

“Yeah,” Fjord sighs, inwardly thankful that he no longer has an evil demigod luring in his dreams with their new companion around. “Everyone seems to love her, though. She can’t be too bad.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, everyone we met was worried about her well-being, right? I’m pretty sure she’s the kinda person people just fall in love with.”

“Yeah, that sounds familiar. Wait, are you in love with her?”

“No,” Fjord scrunches his nose. “I meant like, that Glass Blade Fen, for example.”

“Yeah, she was hot.”

“Right. She clearly loved her enough to worry about her safety. And the people from the archives liked her well enough. And then this Umi guy-”

Beau snorts a laugh. 

“I mean,” Fjord goes on, “pretty sure the poor fellow is in love with her.”

“You think?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t see him when we came back, but the guy’s got it bad. The way he blushed when she first told us how they are friends? And he was so worried about her well-being, but clearly unable to say ‘no’ to her. I don’t even know if he knows it, but he’s definitely- what?

Beau looks at him like he just grew a second head. Caleb, from across the table, has even peered up from his new acquisitions to glance at him.

“What?” He repeats, straightening up. 

“You _noticed_ that?” Beau asks, and it sounds like an accusation. 

“It was pretty obvious,” he shrugs. “I mean, can’t blame him. She seems pretty nice, and cheerful, and sweet... a little naive, maybe, but it’s kinda adorable...”

“Kinda reminds you of Jester, doesn’t she?” Caleb tilts his head, almost like a curious cat.

Fjord frowns, confused. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“She seems to have the same effect on people, too,” Beau nods.

“Sure, but... I don’t see what your point is.”

For a moment, it seems like Beauregard is going to say something big, but then she deflates and gives Caleb a look that Fjord can’t quite read. The wizard shakes his head and returns his attention back to his new things. Fjord thinks he hears him muttering something in Zemnian, but it might just be one of his incantations.

“So... Fjord, what do you think Ummadon should do?” Beau finally says.

“She seems to like him too, doesn’t she? With all the gifts and the smiles, looking after him when she saw us going into the shop... If neither of them can see that, though, I guess it’d just be a shame.”

Beau stands up so abruptly that she nearly knocks her chair over.

“I need another drink,” she declares before walking way.

“What- what just happened?”

Caduceus, suddenly looking very much aware, turns to him and sends him a smile. His big hand claps Fjord’s shoulder, reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure, if it’s meant to be, they’ll eventually figure it out.”

“I hope so,” Fjord nods.

It just seems like such a shame to him. It’s so unusual to find that kind of love in this world. To let it pass by obliviously, it just seems heart-breaking.


End file.
